Crow's Calling
by Tortured Soul
Summary: A series of Raven centric drabbles, covering the more humorous pieces of her life, and the more romantic. From the mundane moments, to the macabre, expect hilarity to ensue! [Chapter 6 added: Music]
1. Photograph

**The start of Raven centric drabbles (whatever the hell you wanna call 'em). None of the chapters will be over 1,000 words, or at least that's what I plan. Erm...I guess these will be semi-related. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own em.**

Everyone thought she was so damn perfect, and couldn't make a mistake. They compared her to Robin, said the two "birds" were alike, and that they should flock together.

Hell no. Not if she had a say in it. The two barely even _looked_ at each other, let alone flirt. So, where in hell did they get that damn rumor from? Of course she had to associate with the boy, seeing he was her leader, but hell! She didn't like him in _that_ way.

No way possible did she love the boy. And if she did it was purely like a damn brother. An annoying, arrogant, older brother. With no common sense and a hairdo to match. Oh, and don't forget his fashion sense.

_Absolutely_ fucking beautiful.

Make no mistake, she didn't hate the boy, but they had their creative differences. For example, he liked coffee, she liked tea. He was human, she was part demon. He fought with his body and strength, she used her telekinetic powers in battle. They were different. No relationship there.

Eyes darted back to the fine printed newspaper, scowl now creeping onto visage as headline was read yet again:

"**Robin of Teen Titans saves girlfriend Raven from enraged villain."**

Scream of pure anger suppressed itself, usually placid face turning a bright red.

There had been no love in her rescue. She had merely been knocked unconscious, and was plummeting towards her very doom. Sure, the other three Titans could just have easily saved her, but she figured that Robin had that responsibility. Or felt that responsibility.

It did feel kind of nice to have his arms wrap around her though. Rather comforting. though.

She knew she just didn't think that damn thought. No way in fucking hell. He was just their leader, her friend, someone to talk to. **Not** anything else.

He didn't think of her that way, and vice versa.

Then why in hell did she have her arms wrapped around his neck in the damn photograph below the damn headline? And why in hell was one eye opened? And why in **the fucking world** was a damned smile dancing on her face?

Shit. She was in a lot of fucking trouble.

**Review.**


	2. Meditation

**Let me clarify something. These aren't meant to be long. In fact, my goal is to get the point through in as few words as possible. Paint a picture, but not be so wordy. **

**Updates for this should be at least everyday, especially since chapters are so short. **

:Meditation:

Breathe in, breathe out. Allow each rising and falling of chest to become one with the crashing of waves as they bombard the rocky terrain below.

Become one with the tranquility of nature, allow my body to float between this world and my mind. Put me in a state of anabiosis, a state of suspended animation.

Let Peace merge with Rage that roams inside the darkest corners of my mind. Put me at ease as I drift into somewhat of an unconscious state. Allow me to forgive the damn writers of the damn newspapers.

No, no. Peaceful thoughts. Think of doves. Butterflies. Dare I say it--pink. Think of Starfire. Happiness; joy; mirth. Ecstasy.

Don't think about killing the nice editorial authors at the Jump City Daily. Don't think about bringing them back to life afterwards. Don't think about killing them again.

Peace. Tranquility. The opposite of that damned grass stain. Levitate, float. Merge with the oceanic nature below. Breathe. In and out.

Calm, silence. Beautiful harmony. Perfect meditation state.

"RAVEN. DID YOU READ THE NEWSPAPER!"

_Crash. Shatter. _There goes the peacefulness. Shattered into a million pieces. Falling into oblivion.

Do **not** kill Beast Boy. Do **not** kill Beast Boy.

**Next update: Friday, September 08, 2006. **

**Please review...NOW!**


	3. Fury

**Slightly different from the other chapters. The other characters are more involved, but it's still based around Raven. **

:Fury:

**Don't** kill Beast Boy. **Don't** kill him. Just keep telling yourself this.

The little pest remained in the corner, where she had just driven him, curled into a protective ball of shivering green. Poor thing's underwear had been pulled all the way over his head--a faint glow of her darkened powers remained shrouded around it.

And she still towered in front of him, fuming. Amethyst orbs danced with anger; tresses raised on end, apparently on fire. Signature scowl had been replaced with disgustingly annoyed snarl, but visage was still placid. How she pulled off the illusion no one knew, she was just damn amazing.

Tin Man stood a safe distance away from the fuming dark witch, though he was laughing quite loudly. But, inside, he pitied the naïve boy. Who knew what damage an **_angry_** Raven could do?

Dark swirl of magic wrapped around him, unhooking his Scooby Doo labeled undies from his head and attaching the elastic of them to a nearby object jutting out the wall.

Don't ask what it was, it was just jutting out the wall. Raven merely smirked insanely, before calmly walking away, leaving the magic bounding him to the object; he flailed about uselessly, trying haplessly to free himself.

Bird shaped shadow merged with floor and she was gone--leaving the robotic man to guffaw endlessly at the pitiful scene in front of him.

Who needed them anyways?

Girl phased into kitchen, where newspaper had remained. Papers were shredded unmercifully. And she smirked. Now Boy Blunder would never find out about the little picture.

And then she left for good now, escaping to the tranquility of her room.

By the time Robin walked in, Beast Boy had still not managed to free himself, and Cyborg still remained cackling maniacally.

"Raven been here?" Question didn't even need an answer. But Cyborg did manage to nod his head for a yes. Slight sigh uttered from their leader's lips, but then a laugh escaped from his throat. One after another.

Oh god. Raven really was something.

**Okay. Review, please.**


	4. MakeUp

**Eh, here you go. Sorry for the long wait. **

The sanctity of Raven's room was rarely broken. In fact, it was a rather bad situation for those who wound up at her door. The very idea of entering her room _accidentally _was frightening to all of the Titans, including the mighty Boy Blunder.

Most would say she was private, which she was. Most would say she needed her quiet, which she did. But the real reason Raven kept to her room, and made sure whomsoever dared to place a toe in it were sent to another dimension was that…

Well, her items were rather valuable, and one of the boys, or Starfire, would surely end up breaking them. And, in addition to the fact she didn't wear her cloak in her domain, she also had make-up and other "out of character" items scattered about on her dresser.  
It had been an experiment to buy the stuff, really. In fact, she had planned to try it, then throw it out. But, at finding how expensive the accessories were, she decided to keep them. If a special occasion every knocked, she'd be ready with…make-up! Every girl had a right to amplify her natural beauty, correct? Right?

She'd never thought that after all the drama that had occurred in the lounge a few moments ago, she'd be in her bathroom carefully applying mascara to her eyelashes.

But she did. And she had no clue why.

Even she admitted that it was extremely odd for her to be partaking in such activities, but hey! She had to establish which brand looked best on her. For those special occasions, of course.

Just as she was preparing to place…lipstick…on her luscious lips, a knock shattered all thoughts she had formed.

A sigh, before the dab of red she'd applied to grayed lips was smeared off, and she waltzed to her door. Opening it a crack, she was met with…Robin.

Joy.

"Beast Boy wants to know if we can let him down now…" His question, or rather statement seemed almost nervous. Hell, he was damn afraid of being accused of trespassing on Raven's territory. Smirk merely adorned her visage, though, as she shook her head in response.

Just as she was about to close her door, though, he pushed it wide open, to get a full view of her.

"Is that…lipstick on…?" Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Oh god, he was fucking scared.

"Um…heh. Have you seen the newspaper?" Aubergine locks were now on fire, as black powers shoved the boy out the door. Her slam resonated throughout the Tower, nearly shaking the T-shaped building.

Oh God. What the hell did he do!

**Go review. NOW.**


	5. Fashonista

**Yes, well. Sorry for the very long, almost ridiculous wait. Here's your new chapter, inspired by the word "fashionista", which I read in a summary for a fic. Ahem. **

* * *

The little necromancer would remain locked in her darkened domain for a couple more hours, before disrupted by the suppressed snickers of the three boys. Slowly, she crept out into the corridor, ambling towards the lounge. There, she was met with one of the most disgusting sights she'd ever seen.

Apparently, someone had told Starfire she looked good in hot pink from her head to her feet.

"Friends, is this not the most _beautiful _outfit you have ever seen?" She twirled, showing off her dyed hair and grotesquely colored make-up. It was pure insanity. Raven could feel the bile pushing up her throat; her retinas were beginning to burn.

"Um." Snicker from Beast Boy. Cyborg's face was continually growing redder. Just before Beast Boy had contained his near laughter, Robin finished his statement.

"Great." Insert tongue biting and blushing. "Great outfit Starfire. Really looks…nice." Outright burst of cackles and coos erupted from the Grass Stain, immediately stifled when Cyborg dove a metallic elbow into his ribs.

Dark witch continued staring, blinking every few seconds to save her eyes. Nostrils flared in disgust and pure disdain, jaw clenched tightly. Fists were balled, knuckles turning white. What the hell was going on?

"Starfire…You picked that out by yourself, didn't you?" The elated little alien nodded ecstatically, before twirling 'round again. Her **pink** skirt flowed, **pink** top continued clinging to her seemingly _bigger_ curves. **Pink** hair spun around as she did so, following her every move. **Pink **eyeshadow, blush, _and_ mascara could be seen quite well. **Pink** toenails and fingernails shown off.

Oh yes, Starfire was quite the fashionista.

* * *

**There you go. Review NOW. :)**


	6. Music

**Don't question it. Just read it. Much love to all those faithful reviewers. But, seriously. If you read the damn thing, review it. Just saying. :)**

Crow's Calling

Chapter 6: Music

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Just fool with 'em.

* * *

After calmly explaining to Starfire that wearing pink in such excess was somewhat unfashionable, she'd retreated to her room. Since meditation would be practically impossible (especially since Beast Boy had just decided to go on a prank spree; not to mention the rumor that a game of Stankball was about to begin), Raven decided to just relax.

Of course, music is a wonderful way to relax. This in mind, she popped in a burned CD that Starfire had made for the dark child (with, of course, express help from Robin and Cyborg). Though most would believe it'd have happy, electrifying songs, it actually contained darker ballads. But, it still wasn't something Raven would usually listen to. Then again, it wasn't _too_ bad. Except that one track she always **had** to skip.

_Let's get fucked up and die._

Something in the little witch's mind had clicked at this precise moment as she remembered how she enjoyed this song some time ago. After getting lost in the lead singer's melodic, enthralling vocalizations, she found herself shifting her weight from leg to leg almost rhythmically, becoming completely oblivious to the world around her.

"Does **anyone** know where the newspaper is!" Robin's bellow had, of course, been drowned out, and ignored. Not that he expected anyone to answer. But, maybe Raven _did _know.

As he ambled towards her room (for the second and hopefully, if the Gods smiled down upon him, last time that day), a distinct tune and voice seeped out her tightly, near ominously, closed door.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Being plastic, it's fantastic!_

Puzzled, and wondering if the child was being tortured by Slade or worse, he crashed open the door…

Only to find her desperately trying to skip the track, repeatedly pressing the designated button. "DAMN THING. SKIP." Tendrils of black rushed towards him, filling the whole room in fact. Oh God. Immediately, he ran for the hills, slamming the door behind him. A vow was made; don't ever tell Raven what he'd just witnessed.

What Raven didn't know, wouldn't hurt Raven. And it sure as Hell wouldn't hurt **_him_**.

* * *

**Review, review. Review. **


	7. Dirt

**New chapter. Yay! Review, review. And review. :)**

Chapter 7: Dirt 

**Disclaimer: Never owned 'em, just fool around with 'em.**

* * *

A day passed, and Robin had gone on an all out man hunt for his missing newspaper. The boy was intelligent, but he was also stubborn. And he wanted _his _paper. The one that had been delivered to _their_ Tower.

And though the other Titans helped (several snickers were heard from Beast Boy throughout the thorough search), Raven remained locked in her room. Probably meditating, or listening to music, everyone agreed on one thing.

Don't mess with her. All ready, Beast Boy seemed to be suffering from some horrible emotional scarring, and Starfire was a little more embarrassed by her little "pink" accident. Also, Robin seemed to be acting quite strange, avoiding the heavy steel barrier that separated the seductress from the Titans' world. And Cyborg, well he'd seen enough. The wrath of an angry, frustrated, irritable bird was something he did not want to endure.

"I _know _we had a copy! I just want to read the first page!" Bird Boy's exclamation was more than welcome in the silent lounge, as couch cushions and tables were overturned. The immature changeling had even reduced himself to the size of a cockroach just to dart under the furniture, in hopes of finding the newspaper there.

Upon hearing the rather noisy exclamation, he returned to human form, a more than mischievous smirk donning his expressions. "I read the front page." What a menacing remark.

"Well, what did it say?" There was no reason for Robin to interrogate the other about where the paper was; if Beast Boy had used it, he didn't want to know.

The grass stain rubbed his hands together ominously, before emerald pools darted about the room. All eyes remained on him; he had sustained the attention of all. "Well, it talked about you….and Raven."

"Me and Raven?" The words sunk into his thoughts, but not their meaning.

"Yeah…as a c--" Beast Boy's mouth was enclosed by a swirl of darkness. Raven.

Each Titan ran for their life, as the horrified screams of the resident big mouth resonated through the Tower.

* * *

I can feel the ending coming soon. Maybe a few more chapters. Anyways, yeah. Sorry for the recent delay; school got in the way. Didn't even get to finish Entrap for Halloween, but I will finish it. As for Fade To Gray, it's gonna be a while. Writer's block is my current company, and I really wish he'd go away. :( 


End file.
